Piggyback Rides
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [For Empress DotDotDot's contest] He started his journey because of her, but he defied himself and others doing this... will she ever know his true intentions of joining her? Fin [Revised July 14 04]


Decided to join Empress DotDotDot's contest for fun... so, ya...  
  
May: yes, but she isn't going to win (duh!)  
  
You're always so mean! T.T  
  
May: meh, anyways to the story!  
  
Say the disclaimer then!  
  
May: okay, Disclaimer: Icy-chan doesn't own Golden Sun, if she did, then... ugh, never mind, onto the story!  
  
O.o okay... anyways, be gentle, my first GS fic and I don't support this pairing so yeah...  
  
---------------------------------------------------Piggyback Rides---------- -----------------------------------------  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Hey, you with the weird blue hair" A rough female voice said.  
  
"Err... Shouldn't you call him something nicer instead? After all, you are asking him for help" A musical feminine voice flowed.  
  
As her lovely voice reached my ears, I spun around to see who she is. Her appearance matched her voice, very angel-like and beautiful. Her burning crimson eyes, with matching ruby hair, perfect skin with a tint of scarlet in it with rosy pink kiss-me-now lips.  
  
"She turned around anyways" The pale-skinned woman shrugged. "Well, do you know were the lighthouse is?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I'm the appetence of the guardian of it." I answered still staring at that angel.  
  
"Apprentice, eh? Hmm... are you interested to join us lighting the four lighthouses and get the power everyone wants?"  
  
"Y-you mean Alchemy?" I asked  
  
"You silly boy, of course!" The blonde haired lady answered.  
  
"Yes, but under one condition" the navy haired man offered.  
  
If I accept, then I can travel with that angel... I considered  
  
"And what is condition?" I asked  
  
"Always follow our orders," They answered  
  
"Okay. So, what's my first order?"  
  
"To light the Mercury Lighthouse"  
  
I stood there in shock. It was my duty to protect the Lighthouse... but it would be worth it for her...  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
We were finally on the top of the Venus Lighthouse, our hard work of solving the puzzles were finally paid as we all stood there in admiration but we were interrupted by footsteps.  
  
"Quickly, go to the ship to wait for us," Menardi instructed everyone "When Saturos and I finish off those creeps, we will meet you there"  
  
I heard a squeak coming out of the crimson haired girl; we knew that she didn't want Saturos and Menardi to finish off her childhood friend off.  
  
"Okay," we answered and hurried to the elevator and went in except for Felix  
  
"Err... you go to the ship first," Felix instructed, "I want to check on Sheba," he explained as he waved to us.  
  
"Felix..." Jenna murmured, her brows knitted.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine" I comforted it.  
  
"Yes, he is a strong man, you don't have to worry about him." Kraden assured.  
  
"Hey, there they are, get them!" A solider interrupted  
  
"What's happening?" Jenna asked, her crimson eyes worried.  
  
"You kid-napped Sheba, that what's happened!" a ruffian answered  
  
"B-but we didn't kidnap Sheba!" Kraden defended  
  
"Yes you did, where is she?" the solider accused  
  
"We told you, we don't have her!" Kraden said.  
  
"Well, we're not going to let you pass if you don't hand her back to us!" The ruffian told us.  
  
"Then I guess we have to fight," I said  
  
"Yup, and thankfully, they don't look too tough" Jenna taunted.  
  
"Yes, I agree" I said.  
  
"You think we aren't tough eh? We'll show you how tough we are!" The ruffian responded.  
  
"Go ahead then" We invited  
  
"We'll show you!" The people bragged as they lunged at us.  
  
"Plume Edge!" I cast as my blue hair flew behind me. The soldiers were being tossed into the air by the gushes of water coming out of the ground.  
  
"Flare!" Jenna helped. She elegantly raised her stick and summoned a sparks of fire, burning the mob. You would have thought she was an angel if she wore a white robe with a more gorgeous staff.  
  
The mob backed away as they saw what us, adepts, can do. "You freak of nature!" They said.  
  
"They are witches of black magic, we must kill them!" The solider ordered.  
  
The mob quickly dived at us again. We defended with our weapons. Jenna was struggling from the force applied to her stick, which was now breaking. Seeing this, I quickly knocked the mob away and went to help Jenna do the same but I was too late, they had knocked Jenna off her balance. I quickly took hold of her waist and spun her to me with her arms around my neck. Jenna blushed as we stayed in that position for a few seconds. We snapped out of it and continued to battle using our powers.  
  
Soon, three/fourths of the mob was wiped out but we were at half of our health points right now. When Jenna and I were fighting on one side, we forgot to protect Kraden and a solider took Kraden to hostage.  
  
"If you want your member back, give us Sheba back" a solider said as the mob retreated.  
  
"Hey, look!" I said, pointing up to the lighthouse. We knew that Saturos and Menardi had put the topaz star into the abyss of the amethyst colored building. A brilliant white light of energy came out of the abyss, dazzling everyone.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Jenna interrupted.  
  
"I think we should meet them at Idjema and see what we should do about Kraden" I suggested.  
  
"Okay" She answered.  
  
"Let's go," I told her  
  
"Ow!" She said in pain  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think I broke my ankle..."  
  
"Here, get on" I said leaning down to give her a piggyback ride  
  
"Are you sure?" she giggled, "What if I'm too fat and hurt you instead?" she joked.  
  
"Nah, you wouldn't be fat"  
  
"Okay then!" She said as she got on  
  
"Welcome to the Alex express!" I said as we ran off.  
  
--Fin--  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
People questioning about if Jenna looking like an angel was possible? I don't know, maybe if her attitude was less fiery, it would match her more, I guess... or if it didn't, maybe if she went mute, or if you just see her on the street, she might look like an angel... I dunno, and this is a weird one- shot... not a lot of fluff but ya... maybe I'll make it a two-shot... Tell me what you think by...  
  
May: REVIEWING!  
  
... Anyways, I usually support Valeshipping or Flameshipping for Jenna and Imilshipping for Alex but this is an Alex/Jenna... I don't know what it's called! Ahh... anyways, Alex/Jenna is weird...  
  
And I dunno if I should do this part but meh  
  
Word count with authoress's rambling: 1111  
  
Word count with out authoress's rambling (and these): 893 (wow, I talk too much...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Revised July 14 04 (Evil block, seeing if this will help clear it)  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Vokteren, I know I won't win with this story (I couldn't think of a good idea, just thought it would be fun to enter) that's why I put the for fun part in the beginning... thanks for telling me its plume edge (how did you know?) and I used Hydro pump from Pokemon because that was what it looked like to me... also, I meant to screw up the beginning of TLA a bit... dunno why but I meant to... I actually think Alex/Mia isn't THAT bad... it's only good if they are ex... 


End file.
